Response
'Response' The seventh track to Justin's Rap album "Dear Rudiff" Theories My thought process on this son is: Right after Pulse, as Prilly is depressed that Rudiff won't respond to his letters, Prill finally gets a letter back. He is very excited to read the first words sent to him since they were kids. He was disappointed to see that instead of a greeting or a farewell, he opens the letter to see the words "I don’t advocate it Tru, you go do what you got to do If you feel you’re so alone" in the letter. Though making him angry, this causes Prilly to still keep his life because he does not want to kill himself anymore, but wants to kill Rudiff. ☀If you want to put your theories here, go for it. Anyone can edit it. - Takatoose your own theory here if you like, if you do, please put this below your theory so people know. Lyrics Dear Rudiff, I wish I listened to you when we was on top, Back when we was still soldiers Iraq felt quick, we let that slip And you was right, man… things have never been the same Since we last spoke, I have been struggling I guess it kinda’ bugs me that you just stopped responding But the other day, I got this letter… It was addressed from you to me, And I thought it’d get better I didn’t open it at first, no I kept it on my kitchen floor, walked around it real slow Just had to soak it all up The fact you finally got back… I was unsure of myself Alluring it felt to sit and watch Waiting to see if it would just start to open itself I was afraid, man We haven’t spoken in ten years and sixteen days, man I been counting… “I don’t advocate it Tru, you go do what you got to do If you feel you’re so alone” I don’t know what to think… Like, what the fuck you tryna’ say? That if I offed myself, you would not give a shit either way? I guess I’m confused, I feel used Like, what the fuck am I supposed to do? I was expecting more from you, Rudiff Put up a fight or something This isn’t right... There’s nothing in those empty words! You just dismissed me! You’re acting like you won’t miss me Man, all you did here was diss me… I’m hurting “I don’t advocate it Tru, you go do what you got to do If you feel you’re so alone” Dear Rudiff, This will be the last time that I write you If there’s one thing that I’ve learned, it’s that I’m not like you Different people, different strings, all that I guess it doesn’t matter, but aye, don’t try to write me back I would not want you to waste the stamp I won’t be around, so that shit just get returned to you Anyway, thanks for finally getting back -Tru P.S. Asshole “I don’t advocate it Tru, you go do what you got to do If you feel you’re so alone” Category:Songs Category:Dear Rudiff